Mad Hatter: THE COMPLETE OWNER'S GUIDE AND MANUAL
by Madelyn Hatter
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the proud owner of your very own New and Improved Ultra-Mad Hatter! If you follow the proper guidelines and correct procedures, your Mad Hatter unit will provide you with countless years of loyal friendship, and maybe even help you take over the world.


**A.N: So I have seen lots of people do this and so I thought that our fandom needed some too, now you will have to forgive me if I get some things wrong as it has been a while since I've seen the full show. Also I am a die hard Mad Hare shipper and really don't see the canon behind White Hat so please do not be offended by my Mad Hare shipping. I am open to hearing reasons behind White Hat and if wanted I will do another draft of this being White Hat centered**

**~Madelyn **

Mad Hatter: THE COMPLETE OWNER'S GUIDE AND MANUAL

CONGRATULATIONS!

You are now the proud owner of your very own New and Improved Ultra-Mad Hatter!

If you follow the proper guidelines and correct procedures, your Mad Hatter unit will provide you with countless years of loyal friendship, and maybe even help you take over the world.

Your Mad Hatter arrives fully assembled and dressed in her signature purple brushed velvet Hat, black choker, red and purple corset, blue leggings, long dark purple matrix jacket, and black leather high heeled boots

INSTALLATION PROCESS

To activate your Mad Hatter unit sit her down at a table (preferably a tea table), with a cup of tea in front of her (she likes passion flower tea the best (sold separately) but any kind will work) and say "Introducing the New Improved Ultra-Mad Hatter" . Your Mad Hatter Unit should activate immediately.

TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS

Name: Mad (Maddie) Hatter

Hair color: Brownish Red

Eye color: Dark Brown

Relationships: Morris, the March Hare (Business Partner and occasional Lover), Alice (Alter-Ego from the other side of the Looking Glass)

Height: 5' 1" (1.80m)

LIST OF CLOTHES & ACCESSORIES  
ONE (1) Purple Brushed Velvet Hat  
ONE (1) Purple and Red corset  
ONE PAIR (1) Blue Leggings  
ONE (1) dark purple matrix coat  
ONE (1) black silk choker  
TWO (2) black leather high heeled boots  
ONE (1) Porcelain Tea Cup  
ONE PAIR (1) black leather gloves

OPTIONAL CLOTHES & ACCESSORIES:  
ONE (1) red and black top hat  
ONE PAIR (1) red leggings  
ONE (1) red and black matrix Coat  
TWO (1) thigh high red high heeled boots  
ONE PAIR (1) black fingerless gloves  
ONE (1) Fuchsia Top hat  
ONE PAIR (1) black Leggings  
ONE (1) grey matrix coat  
ONE (1) black (white spotted) corset  
TWO (2) black thigh high boots  
ONE PAIR (1) fuchsia arm warmers  
ONE PAIR (1) black gloves

MODES OF OPERATION

Your MAD HATTER unit comes pre-programmed with several different modes of operation (more are available for purchase and download on our companies website, named near the back of the manual along with contact information). These modes of operation can be activated simply by saying a certain word or phrase. (For example, to activate her Tea-Partier Mode, simply say, "Your the Mad Hatter, all they have to do is submit")

NOTE: Two of the pre-programmed modes, as well as a few that can be purchased online, should not be activated by any persons under the age of 18, as she may do and/or say suggestive and/or inappropriate things, especially if there is a MORRIS, THE MARCH HARE UNIT, or a JACK, THE WHITE KNIGHT UNIT in the vicinity

The following is a list of the MAD HATTER unit's pre-programmed modes, what they do, how to activate them and If you purchase any additional modes online, the instructions on how to activate these modes, as well as what they do, can be found on the website and may be printed out if needed. If you have any questions, please contact us with the information found near the back of the manual.

NOTE: When activating the modes, please be sure that you speak in a loud, clear voice that your unit will be sure to hear. If your unit does not hear you say the activation phrase, she will remain in the current mode.

Tea-Partier Mode: Mode Activation Phrase: "Your the Mad-Hatter all they have to do is submit" in this mode your MAD HATTER unit will be very intent on taking out the queen of hearts (to the point of obsession).

Looking Glass Land Mode: While in this mode your MAD HATTER unit may begin to take prisoners and turn their brains into tapioca. Also if you have a CHLOE unit in the area she may take it hostage. Activation mode phrase: you will prevail, you are the ending of her tragic fairy tale

Second Act Mode: mode activation phrase: Theatrical! While in this mode, your MAD HATTER unit may begin to act more erratic, and will begin making an execution list. If there is a QUEEN OF HEARTS unit near her please keep them apart unless you wish to activate her banishment mode

Banishment mode: mode activation phrase: You are hear-by banished to the land beneath wonderland or the presence of a QUEEN OF HEARTS unit in second act mode. During this mode your MAD HATTER unit will be despondent and may be suicidal. But never fear, the presence of a WHITE KNIGHT unit will bring back her homicidal nature.

White Hat Mode: for our White Hat shippers we have included this mode. While in this add on mode your MAD HATTER unit will act extremely friendly towards a WHITE KNIGHT unit

Mad Hare Mode: We believe this one needs no explanation.  
NOTE: Do not activate unless 18 years or older. Only activate if there is a MORRIS THE MARCH HARE unit in the vicinity. Please make sure that he is in the same mode before activation, as he will not respond in the desired/intended manner in any other mode. Mode Activation Phrase: "Here's some chocolate pudding. Here's a bed. Now leave me alone, I've got work to do" NOTE: Please be sure you are able to actually provide a bed and chocolate pudding, otherwise the models may not respond properly.

COMPATIBILITY & POSSIBLE INTERACTIONS WITH OTHER MODELS:

For the most part, your MAD HATTER unit will be very friendly towards other models, although she does tend to use biting sarcasm on a regular basis. This sarcasm, however, is mostly ignored by the other models nine out of ten times due to the fact that they are used to it and think nothing of it. This is especially true of the MORRIS THE MARCH HARE & WHITE KNIGHT units. Your HATTER unit is especially friendly towards the MORRIS model (maybe too friendly)

We do not suggest letting the MAD HATTER model in the vicinity of the QUEEN OF HEARTS or ALICE unit(s), as she tends to show agression towards these models, especially when in her "second act" Mode. However, if you enjoy watching her attempt to rip them limb-from-limb and can afford to repeatedly order the nessecary parts in order to make repairs to the QUEEN and ALICE models, then please feel free to let these models interact as often as you like. The way she interacts with the CHLOE model depends on the modes and settings of both models.

CONTACT INFORMATION:

For FAQ and other assistance, please call 1-800-555-TEA-PARTY, or visit our website '


End file.
